


Star Man and Darling

by Amjead



Series: Master Loki/Daddy John [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Not plot driven, Prequel, Sexual Content, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:52:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amjead/pseuds/Amjead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You think back to when you first met Loki</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As said in the tags, there's not plot to this story. It's just world building. If you're curious about when this would take place in the MCU, I'd say sometime between the first Thor movie and The Avengers. Also, this may seem obvious, but this story will be the exception to the Master Loki/Daddy John rule. There isn't going to be a johnlock version of this story. Anyway, I hope you like it. Feel free to follow me on Tumblr at followallthefandoms

Loki is sitting in his chair. You're at his feet with your head in his lap. He distractedly strokes your hair while he reads his book. This is a familiar situation for you and you love it. As you sit there, your mind wanders to the day this all began.

\---

You didn't know what was worse, your apartment, your job, or your social life.

Your apartment was a simple one room studio. It was overly hot in the summer, drafty in the winter, and leaky when it rained. You absolutely hated your apartment, but what could you do? Without it, you would have been homeless.

As for your job, you were a waitress at a small pizza joint. The boss was mean, the customers were rude, and the other waitresses were catty. You absolutely hated your job, but what could you do? Without it, you would have had no money to live.

Your social life? Ha! That was a joke. You had always been painfully shy and kind of awkward. Friends didn't come easily to you. Even if you were good about making friends, you were so embarrassed about your current situation. A waitress who lived in a studio apartment? It always made you uncomfortable to tell people about your meager life. You absolutely hated it, but what could you do?

One day, you're feeling particularly fed up. Your boss yelled at you for something that wasn't your fault. You found out that one of the other waitresses started a nasty rumor about you. A customer stiffed you a tip. It was cold and rainy as you walked home so you knew that there would be a leak in your ceiling, and, to make matters even worse, it was your birthday and you had no one to spend it with.

When you get back to your apartment, you climb all the stairs to the top and are greeted by a leak, just as you expected. You grab some paper towels and a bucket. You blot up the stain that the water left and put the bucket under the drips. You make yourself a cup of tea and decide to flop down on your couch to watch some TV. Hopefully, the cable would actually be working this time.

On your way to the sofa, you pass your window and your eyes are caught by the twinkling stars outside. You stop to take a look at them, which is strange because you never do something as frivolous as stargaze. Either way, for some reason, you feel compelled to wish on the stars tonight. You recite the old poem.

“Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might. Have the wish I wish tonight.”

Before you make your wish though, you add on your own little addendum.

“Look, it's my birthday. So, I'm going to make three wishes tonight, ok?”

You take a deep breath and make your three wishes.

“Firstly, I'd like a new place to live. I want a big house to call my own. Secondly, I want to quit my job. I don't ever want to have to work again. Finally, I know it's selfish, but I'd really like someone to love me. Is that all right?”

Almost as if the star was replying to you, something strange starts to happen. The star turns green and starts glowing. Suddenly, it seems to be getting bigger and bigger. The star is falling and heading straight for you. You're so stunned you can't even move. You just stand at the window, transfixed. 

Suddenly, the star crashes right outside of your apartment with a loud bang. Well, you just had to see what it was. So, you throw on your coat and head outside. 

When you get outside, you're struck by the fact that no one is around. Did no one else see what had happened? Were you dreaming?

Just then, you spot someone else, but they're laying on the ground. How did that happen? It's strange though. It seems that this person is laying right where that star had landed.

“Hello?” you call to the person, careful not to get too close. “Are you ok? Do you need help?”

The person stands up with their back to you. It's a man, a tall man. He has long black hair and is wearing something strange. From where you stand, it looks like he's wearing a green cape and a gold, horned helmet. Hopefully, he's wearing other clothes as well.

“Sir, are you all right?” you call to him. 

He quickly turns to face you. You let out a small gasp. You're startled by his unearthly beauty. He has angular features and piercing green eyes. You also notice the way he's dressed, lots of greens, blacks, and golds. It's very regal and royal looking. It reminds you of something you would see at a Renaissance Faire, but not quite.

The strange man starts taking purposeful steps towards you. His heavy black boots clump as he walks. He holds such strong eye contact with you, you feel like he's seeing straight into your soul.

When he reaches you, he points to the sky and says, “You saw me fall from the sky.”

His voice! It's strong, yet soft. Charming, yet demanding. You feel like you could listen to him speak forever, but now isn't the time. He had asked you a question. You needed to answer him.

“Y-yes,” you say weakly. “You f-f-fell from the sky. Are y-you an angel?”

The mysterious man smirks.

“I am not an angel, but Loki of Asgard,” he says regally. “I have come to Midgard for the time being. I must stay here and, 'lay low' as the mortals say. You saw me fall from the sky so I shall stay with you.”

You're stunned into silence as you stare at this strange man. You have no idea who he is or what he's talking about, but he wants to stay with you. This could be very dangerous, but he had fallen from the sky. He's your star man. This all felt very spooky. Maybe just one night wouldn't hurt. 

“Y-y-you want t-to stay in my apartment?” you guess.

“I will dwell in your lodging until I make my leave, whenever that may be,” he says firmly. You know that a decision had been made.

Still in your stunned, dreamlike state, you lead him back to your apartment.

When you enter the building, you get a proper look at this man. He's tall, easily over six foot. His height and sharp jawline make him look threatening and imposing, but there's a calm serenity in his eyes. You know you should be afraid of him, but his eyes put you at a complete ease. Also, in the light you can see that he's positively gorgeous. This makes you feel dangerously excited. 

You two get to your room and you open your door. Star man looks around and scoffs at the meager setting. It makes you feel embarrassed. This is exactly why you never had anyone over.

“I know that beggars can't be choosers, but this is a horrid dwelling for a king,” he says.

Your embarrassment turns to confusion.

“You're a king?” you ask, skeptical.

“Well, I will be,” he explains. “Even if I never become king, I'm still a god and I deserve to be treated as such.”

His words give you an uneasy feeling. Clearly, your star man is insane. Just then, it seems as if he hears something.

“What's that dripping noise?” he asks.

“It's my ceiling,” you clarify. “It has a leak.”

Star man notices the bucket and looks up at the wet ceiling.

"This won't do," he says.

Your star man raises his hand. Suddenly, green light shoots from it towards the leak. You holler out of fright.

“What did you do?” you shout.

“I fixed it,” he says casually.

You look up at your ceiling. He's right. The leak's gone. Completely impressed, you look at him again, with your jaw hanging open.

“What did you say your name was?” you ask quietly.

“I am Loki of Asgard,” he says again, grandly. Then he tacks on, “And I'm quite tired. I think I shall sleep now.”

“You can sleep on my couch,” you offer.

“No,” says Loki, like a spoiled child.

He meanders to the other side of the room and stops at your bed.

"This will do," he decides.

You start to protest, but you stop. Loki is doing his magic again.

He waves an arm around him and it washes him in a green glow. The clothes he's wearing disappear and are replaced with snug, black, soft looking pants. Your jaw drops open again and you have to hold yourself back from getting a nosebleed.

If Loki wasn't stunning before, he is now. He's so thin and pale. He looks like a statue cut from marble.

“You're a wizard,” you say softly.

"I'm a god," he smirks.

Now that he's dressed for sleeping, he climbs into your bed and lays down. He looks across the room and stares at you.

“You can sleep here too if you want,” he says.

“No thank you,” you say meekly. As beautiful as he is, you know that you shouldn't just throw yourself at him.

“Fine then,” he says. “Enjoy sleeping on the, um, couch.”

He waves his hand again and the apartment's lights go out. 

“I guess I'm going to sleep now,” you think.

You look over at your dresser where your pajamas are. Changing into your pajamas would require you to get naked.

“I guess I'm sleeping in my clothes,” you add on.

You lay down on the sofa and get yourself comfortable. Strangely, sleep finds you easily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn more about Loki

The next morning, you wake up before you open your eyes.

“I feel strangely sore,” you think. “This doesn't feel like my bed. Where am I?”

You open your eyes and discover that you're on your couch. 

“Why am I on the sofa?” you think. “I had a dream last night that I was made to sleep here. Was that real? Wait a minute. If that was real, then does that mean-”

You gasp and quickly turn to look at your bed. It's empty. However, there's someone sitting at the little table you put in your kitchen area.

“You're awake,” says Loki. “Good. Come here.”

“Give me a minute,” you request. “I just woke up and this is still a lot to process.”

You take a deep breath and then get off the couch. You head over to Loki and ask, “What's up?”

“It's morning,” he says plainly. “I require sustenance.”

“Why would I do that?” you scoff. You were never a morning person.

Loki's eyes glower. He raises his voice and says, “I am a god and you, a mere mortal. Do not forget your place. Fetch me my breakfast.”

Your eyes go wide in surprise. He's so dominant. You're not scared because he doesn't seem violent, just firm. You try your best to ignore the slightly aroused feeling his commanding nature gives you. Instead, you go and get a bowel and some cereal. You pour it for him and add the milk. You place it in front of Loki who looks completely confused.

“What's this?” he asks.

“It's cereal,” you say. “It's breakfast.”

“But it's so mediocre,” he whines.

“I'm sorry, but it's all I've got,” you apologize. “This is going to be breakfast everyday until my next paycheck.”

“Paycheck?” repeats Loki.

“Yes,” you reply. “Paycheck. I have a job. I do work. They pay me for it. It's not a lot, but it's enough. I have a roof over my had and my bills are paid.”

“These are peculiar priorities that Midgardians have,” says Loki.

You don't really know how to respond to that. So, you just shrug your shoulders and fix your own bowl of cereal. While doing that, you notice that you're almost out of milk.

“Great,” you think sarcastically. “I have this sneaking suspicion that he's not planning on paying for the food that he eats.”

You take your food to the little table and sit across from him. A slightly awkward silence hangs between the two of you. So, you decide to break it.

“Did you sleep well last night?” you ask.

Loki shrugs and says, “It was all right, not the best sleep. It's not a very good bed. It makes me feel bad for you, having to sleep on such an uncomfortable thing. And this dwelling. I don't know how you can stand it. It's so small in here. I feel completely trapped.”

“Well, you'll have the whole place to yourself this afternoon and evening. I have to go to work.”

“Work?” Loki repeats. “Oh, that's right. You have that job thing. Do you like it?”

“Not really,” you reply. “I wish it paid better. Then maybe I could finally move out of this stupid apartment.”

“Oh, this is all so inconvenient,” Loki tuts. “Why do you have to go to work? I want you to stay here with me. What if I need something while you're away?”

“What do you want me to do?” you shout. You didn't mean to shout, but his complaining is getting on your nerves. Loki looks completely taken aback. He hadn't expected you to raise your voice at him.

“There's no need to shout,” he says. “I'll fix it.”

He stands up and goes over to you, pulling you out of your seat. 

“Close you eyes,” he instructs. “Keep them closed until I tell you.”

You do as he says and shut your eyes. You hear him snap his fingers. Suddenly, you feel a tingling sensation all over. You feel simultaneously frightened and relaxed. It's very strange. Then, as fast as the feeling came on, it leaves.

"Open your eyes," says Loki.

When you do, you're shocked by what you see. You're no longer in your apartment, but a house. You're standing in a fully furnished living room. Beyond that, there's a dining room and a kitchen. There's even stairs that lead to a second level.

“There,” says Loki. “Now you have a nice house to live in. There's a bathroom and two bedrooms upstairs.”

You're so surprised, you can barely form sentences.

"But how?" you ask.

“You seem to keep forgetting about the god thing,” Loki says with a chuckle.

“I can't afford a house like this,” you say.

“It doesn't matter,” Loki replies. “This is your house now and everything in it belongs to you.”

“Did we just steal a house?” you ask.

“No,” says Loki with another chuckle. “I altered your reality a little. Someone else lives in your old apartment. This is your house. You've always lived here. You also live in a different neighborhood now too.”

“That might cause some issues,” you say a bit warily. “Do you know what bus stops we're near? I need to make sure I'm near a bus that can take me to work.”

“Oh, that reminds me,” says Loki. He snaps his fingers again and brilliant green sparks fly out of them.

“You don't have that job anymore,” he says proudly.

“What?” you nearly shout. “I can't leave that job. I need the money.”

“For what?” Loki questions. “I can give you anything and everything you could possibly need. You said you hated that job. Why keep it? You don't have to work now. You can stay with me. I can give you everything. I can take you anywhere. You'll never want for anything again.”

You're so touched by Loki's generosity. Tears of joy come to your eyes as you rush to him to give him a hug.

“Thank you,” you say. “This is the kindest thing anyone's ever one for me. What could I ever do to repay you?”

Loki pushes you back out of the hug a bit so he can look at you and talk to you properly.

“I'm glad you brought that up,” he says. “I think you already know how to repay me. I can give you everything you need. All you have to do is give me everything I want. You will be my subordinate. You will provide for all of my needs like food, shelter, and sex.”

That last one takes you by surprise.

"S-sex?" you stammer.

“Why yes,” Loki replies with a glint and a smile that are almost evil looking. “I am a king, am I not? A king needs his concubine. I'll try to be reasonable with you, but just be aware that this is something to be expected.”

You swallow hard. The notion of sex with Loki makes you feel nervous and excited.

“Also, you're to call me 'Master,'” says Loki. “Say it out loud. I want to hear how it sounds.”

“Yes, Master,” you say, feeling a bit foolish. It pleases Loki though. He grins at your words.

“It sounds delightful coming out of your mouth,” he says. “Now go explore the rest of your house. I'm positive you'll find it to your liking.”

“Before I do that, Master, I just want to ask you something,” you say. “Don't you want to know my name?”

Loki thinks for a moment and then plainly says, “No.”

He purposefully strides toward you. He takes your chin in his hand and gently tips your head up so he can look at you. He gently strokes the side of your face and says, “'Darling' will do.”

His purr of a voice sends shivers down your spine. You sense that something major has begun.

You explore the house and find it beautiful. You love it. In the larger bedroom of the two, there's a closet full of clothes that are all in your size. Most of these clothes, you don't remember purchasing and they all seem to be in some varying shade of green, black, or gold. 

“I know I should probably be scared of Loki, but he's rather sweet,” you think. “Honestly, I think his imposing nature is just for show. He's given me everything I could ask for, and he wants little in return. All he wants is me.”

That last thought dampens your mood a bit.

“He wants me,” you think. “He wants my services. He wants my body.”

It's not that the thought of having sex with Loki bothers you. In fact, it excites you a little. It's just the thought of having sex at all makes you feel apprehensive.

“I think I'd better lie down,” you consider.

You lay down on the black and gold bed. It feels soft and luxurious. You've never been in a better bed your whole life. You fall asleep within minutes.

As you sleep, you begin to dream. You dream of a warm aura washing over you and enveloping you. It's very comforting and feels so real. In fact, it feels so real that it causes you to stir. Your eyes blink open and the sight of Loki laying next to you appears before your eyes. You gasp.

“What's the matter, Darling?” he asks. His voice sounds seductive, but sincere.

“You're in my bed,” you say. “I wasn't expecting you to be here.”

“Your bed?” Loki repeats. “Darling, I believe you mean our bed. This is our room. You looked so cute while you were sleeping. I just had to get in bed with you so I could hold you.”

“Who's the other room for then?” you ask.

“I don't know,” replies Loki. “Guests I suppose. Now, hush, Darling. Come to me. Let your master cuddle you.”

You feel a bit unsure. You've never done anything this intimate in your life before, and yet, every fiber of your being pushes you closer to him. You snuggle into him to discover that he is shirtless and wearing those soft pants again. Surly, he feels the hammering in your chest. Perhaps he finds it comforting though, because he falls asleep quickly. You feel strangely safe in Loki's arms. You fall asleep too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki does what he wants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Head's up. This chapter is nsfw

After awhile, the newness of the house wears off and you're left feeling bored. One of these days, you're staring out the window. Loki catches you as you sigh.

“What's the matter, Darling?” he asks.

“I just feel stuck is all,” you reply.

“Then go out then,” says Loki. “You're a slave, not a prisoner.”

“It doesn't matter,” you say, feeling contrary. “I have nowhere to go. There's nothing to do.”

You seem so sad and pathetic that it moves Loki to sympathize with you.

You seem so sad and pathetic that it moves Loki to sympathize with you.

You go to stand with him and the magic begins. Loki waves a hand over himself. His royal looking garments are gone and replaced with a smart tuxedo. He's wearing black pants, a white button down shirt, a black vest and tie with it, and a long, black tuxedo jacket. Completing the look is a green and gold scarf.

“You look like a million bucks,” you say with a smile. “What's the occasion?”

He waves a hand over you and you feel yourself fill up with a tingling sensation. What was happening? In the next moment, your clothes had changed. You were now wearing a green evening gown with a gold trim and a gold design around the bodice. Across your shoulders was a black and white chiffon wrap. 

“This is beautiful,” you gasp. “I feel just like Cinderella. What's going on?”

“Just wait and see, Princess Darling,” says Loki with a slightly wry smile. 

He raises both hands which start glowing green. You feel tingly all over again and the room around you starts to spin. You feel dizzy. Loki must sense this because he goes to you to wrap his arms around you.

When everything stops spinning, you find yourself at the fanciest hotel in town. A large party seems to be taking place.

“What's this?” you ask, completely impressed.

"It's a gala," reports Loki.

"For what?" you ask.

“I don't know,” chuckles Loki. “Let's find out.”

Loki offers you his arm which you graciously accept. You enter the party without anyone stopping you. How strange. It doesn't really matter though. You're excited by the festivities going on. A classy band is playing. Couples are dancing with each other. There are waiters with trays of cocktail snacks and champagne flutes. You can hardly believe your eyes.

“This is amazing,” you say softly to Loki. “I've always wanted to go to something like this. Thank you so much.”

Loki smiles at you and says, “I'm going to get us some champagne. Try to blend in.”

You nod as Loki slips into the crowd. Everything excites you. You've never had champagne before and you can pretty much guarantee that it's going to be the good kind.

As you stand there alone, waiting for Loki, another man approaches you. He has cropped, brown hair, a neat goatee, and a tie with red and gold stripes.

“Hello,” he says to you seductively. “I happened to notice you standing over here. Someone as beautiful as you shouldn't be alone at a party like this. You should be dancing with a handsome man. May I ask what your name is, pretty girl?”

You're so flustered that you don't know what to say. You don't have to say anything though. Loki returns with two flutes of champagne. He gives the other gentleman a severe look who, in turn, looks very sheepish.

“Oh. I, uh, I see you already have a handsome man for yourself,” he says awkwardly. “Very good. I'll, um, I'll just see myself out.”

The other gentleman slunks away. Loki hands you your champagne and then kisses your other hand possessively. 

“Don't forget who you came here with, Darling,” he says.

"I know," you reply.

You take a sip of your champagne and find it to be amazing. The bubbles go straight to your head and it excites you. You finish the drink in only a few more sips and then you start to giggle.

“What's so funny?” Loki asks, amused.

“It's nothing,” you chuckle. “I've just never done anything like this before. It's all so surreal.”

A waiter passes you and you give him your empty glass. Loki returns his as well even though it's still half full. The band starts playing a different song. Loki offers you his hand.

"Dance with me," he says.

"You dance?" you ask, surprised.

“Of course I dance,” says Loki. “I may not be a king yet, but I am a prince. I wouldn't be worth my salt as a royal if I didn't know how to dance.”

You always found Loki's words confusing when he talked like this, but you don't care at the moment. You nod your head and take Loki's hand. He leads you to the dance floor and pulls you in close. You're almost startled by how intensely he looks at you as you dance. It sobers you up completely. You feel like you've forgotten how to move, but Loki leads you effortlessly. You could have been a sack of potatoes and Loki still would've looked graceful dancing with you.

“How do you feel?” Loki asks as he swirls you around the dance floor.

“I don't know,” you say, bemused. You truly don't know how you feel. You feel light headed, elated, giddy, wonderful, and anxious all at the same time. This is completely new for you.

Loki chuckles at your confusion and says, “Well, I know exactly how I feel right now.”

“Oh?” It's all you can manage to say.

Loki pulls you in even closer so he's near your ear.

“I'd like to have sex with you tonight,” he whispers. “Is that ok?”

He pulls back so he can see your reaction. You're completely gobsmacked. Words have left your mouth and thoughts have left your brain. All you can do is nod.

Loki grins like a Cheshire cat and growls, “Fantastic.”

He pulls you close again and continues dancing with you.

You spend the rest of the evening feeling anxious. You're thrilled that Loki wants to sleep with you, but that doesn't make you any less nervous.

When you get home, Loki leads you to the bedroom. You sit on the bed and shyly look away.

“May I make a request?” you ask.

“What is it, Darling?” Loki replies. 

“I'm agreeable to sleeping with you, but I need to have some form of boundaries,” you say. “Don't choke me and don't pee on my face.”

“I wasn't planning on it,” Loki says with a chuckle.

“Also, I want a safeword,” you continue. “If I say, 'apples' you'll stop. Ok?”

“Understood, Darling,” says Loki sweetly. “Now that we have our formalities out of they way, it's time to get down to business. We look rather nice in our evening wear, but I think it's just a bit too dressy for sex.”

Loki snaps his fingers and his tuxedo changes into his soft sleeping pants. He snaps his fingers again and your gown becomes a green bra and pantie set that's decorated with gold lace. You've never worn anything so sexy like this. You blush and look away. You're so embarrassed by your imperfections.

Almost by accident, you steal a look at Loki. It's as if he doesn't notice your imperfections at all. In fact, the way he's looking at you is so predatory, so hungry, so _sexual._ A shiver runs down your core. You feel a delicious uneasiness in the pit of your stomach.

“Oh, Darling, you look _beautiful,”_ Loki growls. “Get on the bed, on your hands and knees.”

You wordlessly obey. You feel Loki climb onto the bed, but you're not totally sure where he is in relation to you. He rips the panties off of you and you gasp. He gently ghosts a finger down your labia.

“Such a lovely cunt,” Loki praises. “I'm going to enjoy fucking it, but I want to prepare you first.”

His hands slide up your back, but stop once they get to your bra. Loki unhooks it and it falls away from you. You've always thought your breasts were too small so being naked and on display like this makes you self-conscious. Loki doesn't seem to be aware of it though. He's too busy being mesmerized with your body.

“Your tits,” he groans. “They look delicious.”

Loki sort of lays himself on your back and reaches around to play with your breasts. It's a little difficult to stay upright, now that you're also supporting Loki's weight, but it's not too much trouble.

You want to be able to enjoy the sensation of Loki playing with your breasts, but you're a little too distracted by the heavy cock pressing into you. You figure that Loki must have shed his pants while you weren't looking. Either way, you're impressed by how big and thick it feels. You think about it pushing into your pussy, and your cheeks turns a brilliant red. It's all so embarrassing and exciting.

Loki's hands abandon your breasts and he gets off your back. It makes you feel cold. You want the heat of Loki's body again.

His hand returns to you, but in a different place. His fingers are spreading your labia open so he can look at your vagina.

“It's so pink,” he comments. “I think this is the pinkest cunt I've ever seen.”

One of his fingers circles your clit and you can feel your pussy moisten.

“That's it, Darling,” Loki encourages. “Get nice and wet for me.”

Loki slips a long, bony finger inside you to check your wetness. The feeling of a foreign object in you is overwhelming.

“It's so snug,” Loki observes. He curls his finger and you bleat at the stimulation. “You're so responsive, Darling,” says Loki. “You're so virginal.”

The embarrassment is too much and your arms give out. You fall into the mattress and bury your face in the pillow. Obviously, Loki can see that something's wrong. So, he pulls out his finger and talks to you in a gentle purr.

“Darling, are you a virgin?” he asks.

You nod your head, unable to turn your head to look him in the eye. It doesn't matter though. Loki gently flips you over so he can look at you.

“It's nothing to be ashamed of, Darling,” he comforts. “It'll be nice and slow. Is that ok?”

You look into Loki's eyes. They're beautiful and lustful and sincere. You feel swept away, but you know that Loki will take care of you. You smile softly and say, “Ok.”

Loki grins and nudges you to roll back to your stomach. You go onto you hands and knees again and Loki resumes poking around your vagina.

He pushes three fingers in and you groan at the sensation. He curls and uncurls them as they stimulate your g-spot. It makes you feel needy and you unconsciously rock your hips in order to get a deeper fuck on Loki's fingers.

“Ask me for it,” demands Loki. “Ask me and I'll fuck you.”

"Please fuck me," you whine.

“That's not what I want to hear,” he corrects. “Come on, Darling. You know what I want to hear.”

“Please fuck me, Master,” you adjust.

“That's a good girl,” Loki coos. “And a good master always takes care of his good girl.”

Loki carefully pulls his fingers out of you. A whine escapes your lips. The absence makes you feel empty. You won't be empty for long though. You feel Loki's dick butting up against your willing cunt. You moan loudly as he enters you.

_"Oh, Master. Yes!"_

Your limbs give out and you lay flat on your stomach. Loki dips in and out of you effortlessly. The consistent pushing and pulling fills you with such pleasure. The fuck is so deep and thorough that you feel like you might see stars. Your breathing is shaky as moans and sighs fall from your lips. The sound of Loki's sexual groaning behind you is so erotic. You lick your lips as they become increasingly sweaty. You can feel the walls of your pussy squeezing around Loki's erection. You're close. He is too.

Soon, Loki cums inside you with a deep, guttural sound. It's enough to send you over the edge and you climax with a screaming moan.

“What a noisy lover you are,” Loki tuts playfully. “Next time, I'll have to gag you.”

Your head swims at the naughty suggestion. If this is what, “nice and slow” is like, you couldn't wait to get to the rough stuff.

“Not tonight though, Darling,” said Loki with a yawn. He lays down next to you and extends his arms.

"Cuddle with me."

You snuggle in close feeling warm, safe, and content. You knew that you could easily get used to living with your master.

\---

You're pulled out of your long train of thoughts by Loki poking you on the nose.

“You look so lost in thought, Darling,” he observes. “Where did you go?”

“Oh, I was just thinking about you, Master,” you reply.

“Good things I hope,” he says.

"The best."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks every for the hits/kudos/comments. It really mean a lot to me. If you're interested in my other works, I recommend, "Big Girl Panties" or "Horny"


End file.
